Activins are broad spectrum growth factors which regulate aspects of reproduction, erythropoiesis and embryogenesis. Activin receptors are ligand-activated protein serine kinases. The goals of this study are to characterize the kinase activity of these receptors. clone intracellular targets which become phosphorylated in response to ligand binding, and determine the role of those targets in activin signal transduction.